Battle of the Blades
by leanaplumz
Summary: Derek spots a graceful figure skater on the other side of the lake. Will the Venturi charm win or will a Battle of the Blades ensue?
1. Skating In Circles

**There was a CBC reality show called, **_**Battle of the Blades **_**and after seeing an ad for it on the subway, a light bulb went off. How perfect would this be for a Dasey plot? Derek the Hockey god and Casey the graceful dancer… slap on a pair of ice skates and we got ourselves a figure skater! Then I got thinking about the movie, **_**The Cutting Edge **_**with Moira Kelly and DB Sweeny. The created juices began to flow, and the idea came out. As of now, I am operating with no pre-conceived plot, so I'm writing as I go. This will most likely be a two-shot, but who knows! **

Battle of the Blades

_Derek's POV_

Derek Venturi laced up his skates in a hurry, ready to rush out onto the ice. Gabbing his stick and helmet he geared up and glided over to the far side of the lake where Sam, Ralph and a few other guys from the hockey team were waiting. It was a crisp, beautiful January afternoon and there were families gathered around the lake skating and drinking hot chocolate. In fact, Derek could see his family at the far end where his baby sister, Marti was waving at him. Derek waved back and then turned to his friends.

"Alright, guys. Let's get this game going. It's Sam, Ralph, and me verses Todd, Zack and Mike."

"Why do you always get Sam and Ralph on your team?" Mike asked.

"Because it's _my _team and Ralph is the best goalie in London and Sam and I can communicate without even looking at each other. We're D-Rock."

"That was a little cheesy, Derek." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, well it sounds like Space Case may be rubbing off on me a bit."

The boys laughed and Derek called Edwin over to drop the puck. The game continued without interruption for over an hour until something caught Derek's eye. Or should I saw someone?

Across the ice, the most graceful skater Derek ever saw was doing figure eights and lapping the pond. Derek so was mesmerised he didn't notice Todd skate right in front of him and steal the puck, nor did he notice when Sam scored a hat trick, and he definitely didn't see Mike and Zack skate over and knock his legs right out from under him.

"Crap guys! What was that for?"

"That's what you get for being in dream land!" laughed Mike.

"Not cool." Derek laughed.

Derek's eyes never left the mystery girl while getting up and he slipped and fell again. The boys all laughed as Sam skated over and reached a hand to help his friend.

"What are you staring at?"

"You don't see her?"

"See who?"

"The Beauty on Blades."

"Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a) you just said 'Beauty on Blades' and b) that's _Casey!_"

"No way is _that _Klutzilla!"

"Trust me D. That's Case. Why else would she be skating with Marti and Lizzie?"

"Oh! I didn't even notice them!"

Sam laughed, "You were so entranced with Casey that you didn't see Smarti? Dang, Derek… You musta hit your head."

"Hey lovebirds! Stop whispering and come finish the game!"

"Shut up, Todd. We're coming. Sam, don't mention any of that to anyone, ok?"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have dreamed of it. Although I do have some sweet blackmail, now."

"Don't even think abo-"

"Come on D. Have a little faith."

With a final glance over at Casey, Derek skated back over to his friends to finish the game.

_Casey's POV_

Casey looked up from lacing Marti's skates to see the girl wave to someone across the ice. She saw Derek wave back and skate over to his hockey buddies.

"Who's that playing with Derek, Casey?"

"Uhh… it looks like Sam, Ralph, Todd, and a couple other guys from the team."

"Can we watch?"

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to figure skate?"

"I do… but I really love to watch Smerek play hockey."

"Ok… why don't we do both? We can grab some hot chocolate and watch the game then I'll teach you how to skate backwards and do figure eights. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

Casey brought over a couple cups of hot chocolate but grew restless after watching the boys play for almost an hour.

"I'm a bit cold, Marti. I think I'm gonna go skate around a bit. You ready to come or you gonna keep watching the game?"

"I wanna finish my hot cocoa and then we can skate."

"Ok. Just call me when you're ready to go out on the ice. Mom will keep you company."

Nora was eight months pregnant and did not want to risk anything by heading out onto the ice. She had become the official bench warmer.

"Are you having fun, Marti?"

"Yes! I love skating! Just like Smerek!"

"Yes, Derek's second home does seem to be on the ice," Nora laughed. "Casey used to love to skate in Toronto. Every weekend, if there wasn't a dance rehearsal or recital she'd be at the rink. I don't know why she never took it up here."

"It's because Smerek skates!" Marti whispered confidently before jumping up and heading over to Casey.

"Casey!" Marti called from the bank of the pond. Casey looked up from where she was talking to Lizzie and skated over to Marti with ease.

"You ready to learn how to figure skate?"

"Yes! I can't wait for Smerek to see!"

"I'm sure he'll be very pleased."

"What do we do first?"

"Well… how well can you skate?"

"I'm pretty good. Smerek taught me how to stay up!"

"Did he teach you how to stop?"

"Yeah… he told me to crash into someone!"

"He would, wouldn't he?" Casey laughed. "Okay sweetie, I'll do a few tricks and then you can tell me what you want to learn."

"Cool… can I stand with Lizzie?"

"Sure. She knows what I'm doing so she can tell you what they're called."

Casey skated backwards to the middle of the pond and started doing figure eights, simple jumps and spins. She'd missed the freedom she had on the ice. She loved to dance, and jazz was amazing but the exhilaration she felt while figure skating couldn't match.

"Der-ek! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to give this up!" Casey thought. She looked over to where the boys were playing their hockey game and spotted Derek just before he fell _hard_ to the ice. With a smile, Casey skated back over to Marti and taking her hand began to show her how to move in order to skate backwards.

_Derek's POV_

The game ended with Derek back on track and D-Rock winning 12-10. Derek, Sam and Ralph skated over to where the McDonald-Venturi's were hanging around. Casey and Marti were off to the side doing figure eights in sync with each other. Derek skated over and scooped Marti into his arms.

"SMEREK! Did you see me skating with Casey?"

"Sure did, kid! You looked great!"

"Thanks! Now put me down so I can show you everything Smasey taught me!"

"Smasey, eh?"

"Yeah! She's a great skater! And a good teacher!"

"Ok, let's see what you got."

Marti started skating figure eights through Derek and Casey, smirking up at them as she passed. Then she began to circle them, skating in tighter and tighter circles until Casey and Derek were a hair breadth apart. Casey tripped and Derek instinctively caught her, but her momentum caused the two to fall backwards on the ice.

"Now I know why they created helmets!" Derek smirked while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Der. My skate hit yours and I couldn't stay up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Klutzilla."

Casey huffed and pushed herself off Derek, and began skating back towards the family.

Derek remained flat on the ice, thankful for the coldness around him. Sam skated over and stood over him.

"You're spending an awful lot of time flat on your back today."

"Shut up! Casey knocked me over."

"Yeah… ten minutes ago. She's already out of her skates and in the car with the kids. They're waiting for your sorry butt to get up to go. We're heading out for pizza."

"I'll catch up with you guys. I want to free skate for a while."

"You only free skate when you need to think."

"I'm aware of my own habits, Sam. I'll meet you guys soon. Save some for me."

"Fine. Your gear is already in The Prince."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, Casey did it." Sam said as he skated off.

The sun was setting and families left in droves. Derek loved skating around the deserted pond alone with his thoughts. It was common knowledge that when Derek made his way out here alone that he was to _not _be disturbed. Derek skated a few laps just enjoying the beauty of his surroundings and the setting sun. Then Casey's face popped into his mind. "Okay, lets see here" Derek thought. "I don't deny that she's pretty, at least I don't deny that to myself. She's smart, witty, has her funny moments, Marti loves her, and she doesn't back down from a fight even with me." Derek skated a few more laps at break neck speed before he turned around and did a giant figure eight leading up to a double axle with great air – not an easy feat in hockey skates. "Case is my step-sister. Besides the fact that she hates me, she is totally off limits." Derek battled with himself, going back and forth trying to rationalize his feelings.

"I don't hate you."

Derek spun around. "What?"

"You said that I hate you. I don't hate you."

Derek hadn't realized he'd been speaking out loud. "How much did you hear?"

Casey smirked and skated over handing him a Tim Horton's coffee. "Not a whole lot…"

"_What _did you hear?"

"It's almost nine. The family was worried that you didn't show and Sam told me to come drag you back home. I figured you could use your large double double about now."

"Thank you." Derek sipped the steaming liquid. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not very off limits."

"What does that mean?"

"Catch me and you'll find out!" Casey called as she skated off to the other end of the pond. Derek looked at her, and smirking, he finished his coffee, rolled up the rim seeing he'd yet again won _nothing_ and set off to see if he'd actually won the grand prize.

**So what do you guys think? R/R – I can handle the flames, I would just love to have some feed back.**


	2. Ice Cold Kisses

**This is part two. I rather like this story so who knows? Maybe one day I'll expand.**

"_I'm not very off limits."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Catch me and you'll find out!" Casey called as she skated off to the other end of the pond. Derek looked at her, and smirking, he finished his coffee, rolled up the rim seeing he'd yet again won nothing and set off to see if he'd actually won the grand prize._

_DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD_

Casey skated away from Derek, laughing as he chased her around the pond.

"You're not as cool as you think you are!" Casey called. "Whoa!" Casey fell flat on her back with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he skated over. Casey looked up and was greeted by genuine worry in Derek's eyes.

"What? No Klutzilla comment?"

"No." Derek smirked and lay down beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Princess?"

"It looks like you're being an idiot! We'll both catch colds if we stay down here!"

"Relax."

"Relax?"

Casey scoffed and tried to sit up. Derek grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body to him.

"Der-ek!"

"Ca-sey!"

Casey was nestled into Derek's side, his arm draped snugly around her. She marveled at the warmth radiating from his body and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't think we've ever been this close without fighting."

"Probably not. Do you want to get up?"

Casey thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Good 'cause I wasn't ready to let you go."

Casey smiled and snuggled closer to Derek. Derek felt the shift and grinned to himself while stroking his thumb in lazy circles on her back.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"How much of my rant did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you worry over nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly what is your definition of nothing?"

"The inside of your head." Casey delivered the line so straight it took Derek a second to realize he'd been insulted.

"Hey!"

"I'm just joshin' ya!"

"Joshing? No one's said Joshin' in 50 years!"

"Well, I guess I'm bringing it back, Der-Bear."

"You can't get all cutesy with me after you insult me!"

"Well I don't hear you rallying back!"

"Maybe I'm tired of the games." Derek replied. "Maybe I really want to have a serious conversation. _Maybe _I want to know…"

"Know what, Derek? Know how I feel about you? Know how much the past few years has killed me? How seeing you with girl after girl and hearing about you in the bathroom at school and then coming home to witness it on the couch has actually made me sick? How insanely jealous of Sally I was because you were so obviously in love with her. How you asked Emily to be your prom date? How… Ugh!" Casey had lifted her body so that she was supporting herself with both arms on either side of Derek, leaning over him.

"Well what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I had to sit back and watch as you went out with my best friend, arch enemy _and_ a lame clone! I had to stand by and play indifferent as you changed for each of them and as they broke your heart. How do you really think I felt when the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was just out of my reach but my best friend could snap her up? I was ready to kill Sam! And Max? Strong, pretty boy Max? You were so smitten… I was so peeved… I threw myself into my relationship with Sally. Don't get me wrong. Sally is amazing. And I'll forever be glad she was in my life… she taught me a lot. But tell me you never saw the similarities between you two? She was the _you_ I _could _have. Does this even make sense? Damn it, Case, you see what you turn me into?"

"I see very clearly what I turn you into." Casey smirked.

Casey leaned down and gingerly placed her lips on Derek's. The anger in his eyes faded as he closed them and deepened the kiss. Derek's hand snaked up and intertwined in Casey's hair just as Casey's elbows gave out and her upper body came crashing onto Derek.

"UMPH!"

"Sorry!" Casey laughed.

"I know my kisses make knees go weak, but elbows?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Case, I want this. I want us. I've wanted us since forever!"

"D, you're starting to sound like me! If you're not careful someone might think you're romantic!"

"Casey, Casey, Casey. Romantic I can do, but my coolness never fades. Besides, I rather enjoy having you on top of me."

"Der-ek!"

"What? Oh. You know what I meant! Well… I meant what you think too… I… You know what? Only you could make me stumble like this!"

"I think you hit your head when you fell earlier."

Derek sat up quickly causing Casey to roll off him.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was comfy!"

"I can't say I love someone without it resulting from a head injury?" Derek asked defensively.

Casey stared at him, jaw hanging. She said nothing for almost 30 seconds.

"What did you say?"

All the colour had drained from Derek's face. He stared back at her with shock and fear etched into his features.

"I… I uh… I said tha-"

Casey leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. Derek looked at her through confused eyes. "I heard what you said," Casey replied slowly.

She smiled and stood up, skating around the pond. Derek sat on the ice unable to move, unable to believe what he'd just said. "Oh God, what did I do? I've totally freaked her out," Derek thought to himself.

As Casey skated away she was smiling to herself. "I can't believe he just said he loved me!" Casey was experiencing a state of shock and awe that she had never felt before. "Oh my gosh! Derek Venturi just said he loved me!" Casey had quickly slipped into freak out mode as Derek had predicted.

Derek sat and watched amused as Casey skated around him and her different emotions flashed across her face. "This can work either of two ways. Either she skates away completely freaked and I play it off like I was just trying to get a rise out of her or she's okay with this and…"

Derek's thoughts trailed off as Casey skated back towards him and held out her hand. Derek hesitantly took it and rose to his feet. They stood in front of each other staring into each other's eyes as the cold crept into their bones.

"Derek, you are the bane of my existence. These past few years you are the reason I've strived to be my best only because every thing seemed to come so easily for you. I've never been so jealous of a person in my life nor have I ever been so challenged. I love you because every day with you is different and because you challenge me without a second thought. There is a fine line between love and hate and I think we've successfully blurred it."

Derek started at Casey blankly for a moment before smirking and quickly capturing her lips with his. Casey gasped at the sudden movement and Derek took the opportunity to deepen the kiss which Casey enthusiastically returned. Casey's hand travelled up Derek's body and tangled in his hair while Derek's arms snaked around Casey's waist and pulled her closer to his body. A car horn in the distance caused the pair to break apart and finally catch their breath.

"Whoa."

"I know."

"I could get used to that."

"I know."

"Der-ek!"

"I kn- What?"

"I think we should go now, it's getting late."

"I don't want to. Once we leave, everything will go back to the way they were!"

"We're going back to Queens. Everything's how we _want_ it to be in Kingston."

"Why are you not the one freaking out, Case?"

"Because I've been thinking about this for almost four years and I have played out every scenario in my head. Either the family accepts us or they don't, either we make this work or we don't, or either I kiss you or you kiss me just knowing that we took this chance makes it all worth while."

"This will work. I can't promise the parents will accept us but I'm pretty sure we've got the kids on our sides… actually I know Lizzie and Ed have a bet going on which one of us jumps the other first. Or something along those lines. And as for that kiss..."

Derek leaned in and gently moved his lips over Casey in such a tantalizing manner that she grabbed his coat lapels and pulled him to her and bit his lip. Derek jumped at the sharp feeling and Casey initiated a tongue battle that raged until a snowball hit Derek in the back.

"What the hell?"

"Dude! Your family's worried sick! Casey left 3 hours ago!" Sam stood at the edge of the lake with an amused grin on his face. "So stop sucking Casey's face off and go home."

Casey and Derek looked at Sam sheepishly and skated over to the edge. Sam was laughing as they walked to their cars and was caught off guard by Casey's cry of, "Now!"

The next thing Sam knew he was rolling down a hill and landing in a snow bank with the distinct sound of his car squealing away.

**Sorry about the delay. I got hit by massive writer's block right after I posted the first chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts this story's gotten. Us LWD fans know how to stick together! Who's excited for the Vacation With Derek movie? I know I am!**

**On another note, my next fic will be a Glee/One Tree Hill crossover so if there are any Gleeks or OTH fans out here in the LWD universe, Check it out in the upcoming weeks!**

**Thanks for the read!**


End file.
